


Problem Solving

by NoMoralsOrMorale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Anal, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoralsOrMorale/pseuds/NoMoralsOrMorale
Summary: A problem often arises when Isaac spends too much time with Theo. Thankfully, Isaac is more than happy to help solve the problem.





	Problem Solving

**Author's Note:**

> My second gay story. I don't usually write this sort of thing so I'm new to it. Let me know what you think and if you want more or not!

His bottom lip wouldn’t stop quivering. Baby blue eyes watching his best friend’s hand rub against his bulge, the pleasure was muted but enough to make him shiver. “I-Isaac… We can’t do this here…” Theo gasped, hands clutching his school uniform polo. “We’ll… Ah, we’ll get seen…”

It was lunchtime so almost every single fellow student was hanging around the playground; the two boys situated around a single corner of the closest building. Theo couldn’t stop his high-pitched moans as Isaac’s right hand continued to rub the erection hidden away in Theo’s shorts. “Doesn’t that make it a little more exciting though?” Isaac grinned. His dark brown hair slicked up into short spikes at the front and his beaming chestnut eyes allured Theo anytime he looked his way. He was certainly projected to become a dashing young man and Theo would want to be by his side the whole time, but right now Theo was having a hard time breathing with how panicked he was becoming.

“N-No, it doesn’t! I… I don’t want to do this out here…” He whined, feeling his own cock throb violently under all those layers. Isaac clearly felt it too as his grin simply grew wider.

His best friend leaned in closer, making Theo’s heart flutter, before whispering to him. “I think he disagrees.” Theo’s round cheeks couldn’t get much redder after that statement echoed in his head. Theo wished he could hide himself in his dirty blond locks that framed his face nicely. His hair wasn’t quite shoulder length, but in a month or so, it would easily get there. “I guess if you’re still too nervous, we could go somewhere else.” Thankfully, Isaac wasn’t heartless and stupid, he only wanted to tease Theo to get those cheeks rosy. It was almost like a hobby of his.

Isaac taking the lead, the two boys slipped back inside the school building, making their way towards the bathroom. Being rather bright, Isaac chose the bathroom that was further from the main entrance to lower the chance of other students being around. Isaac smiled to see the men’s bathroom completely vacant. “Y-You want to do it… Here?” Theo muttered beneath his breath, tugging his shirt down in a poor attempt of hiding his erection.

Hands pressed against Theo’s back, guiding him towards a stall. “You got a better idea? I don’t think you can wait until after school. _You’ve_ got a problem and _we_ need to solve it.” Theo couldn’t argue with that. Once Isaac arouses him, he has a hard time doing anything until he climaxes, even if that arousal comes from a memory or a text.

Once the two boys were inside the farthest stall, Isaac held Theo close, hands on his hips. In a low whisper, Isaac spoke to his best friend. “Sorry, I can’t control myself sometimes.” Before Theo could form a reaction, Isaac pressed his soft lips against Theo’s. In an instant, Theo melted into the kiss, his lips perfectly matching Isaac’s. The kiss started off basic, but soon Theo was pressing his tongue into Isaac’s mouth. It wasn’t often Theo tried to take the lead, it was also very unlikely for his advances to be predetermined. This was just an impulse, his body and mind desperate for more. Isaac was more than happy to reciprocate this action.

Their tongues were play fighting, practically no skill involved. They weren’t exactly amazing at this sort of thing, but that didn’t stop them from loving it. Theo clutched onto Isaac’s shirt, attempting to pull his petite body closer to his part-time lover. Meanwhile, Isaac seemed a lot calmer, just holding Theo as his tongue explored the lips of his best friend. However, this did not last too long as Theo’s eyes shot open suddenly, feeling one of Isaac’s hands moving to start groping his erection once again. The kiss began to crumble, Theo having difficulty continuing with how distracted he got whenever his cock was directly involved in the action.

“I-Isaac…” He moaned softly, feeling his pants being pushed down his thighs before falling straight to his ankles. His friend wasn’t wasting too much time after all. “I-I’m a little… Nervous…”

Isaac smiled sweetly, his hands still rubbing his crotch, only one layer remaining now. _When are you not?_ He internally quipped. He reached up and cupped his friend’s left rosy cheek. Planting a short, soft kiss on his lips again, he spoke in an almost unfitting voice, too delicate for the boy’s usual attitude. “Everything’s alright, Theo. This will feel good, I promise.” As he spoke, his other hand dipped beneath the waistline of his underwear, his finger gently brushing against the boy’s cock. Theo seemed to flinch at the direct touch, but his hands were still very much holding onto Isaac’s uniform dearly.

With purposefully slow movements, Isaac pushed his underwear down to match the pants around Theo’s ankles, exposing his bare member, but it wasn’t like Isaac had never seen it before, despite how Theo acts. Isaac wrapped a hand around the cute cock in front of him and gently began pumping the length up and down. Theo instantly started gasping and shaking to his touch; he was almost like putty in Isaac’s hands.

“You’re quite big today, don’t you think?” He grinned, crouching down and kissing the cock right on the tip. It was smaller than average, but Isaac couldn’t care less. He already knew the size of his friend, having done this many, many times before.

Theo had moved his hands up to his face in a futile attempt to hide his face in embarrassment. “You know yours is bigger…” He murmured towards the floor.

Isaac licked up the shy boy’s length, all while continuing to rub his cock the whole time. “So? I think yours is perfect!” He felt it throbbing in his hold. Isaac might find it hard to admit it aloud, but he loved the feeling of Theo’s member vibrating right on his tongue. “I think it’s time we make you feel better then.” His lips wrapped around the tip of the boy’s cock, making him moan aloud, echoing in the empty room.

“I-Isaac… W-Wait… Wait…!” Putting his hands on Isaac’s head, he gently pushed away, already panting like a dog. The brunette looked up at him quizcally. It wasn’t that uncommon for him to give Theo a blowjob. It was more uncommon to be the other way around though; Theo just didn’t have the self-confidence for it. “I… I think we should… D-Do it.”   
“Do it…? You mean…?” Isaac spoke slowly, occasionally continuing to pump his hand along his friend’s twitching member. He was ninety-nine percent certain he knew what he was talking about, but of course he had to confirmed it.

Theo nodded hesitantly, his hands returning to his face which was almost entirely red by this point. “Y-Yeah… Just… B-Be gentle, okay?”

He didn’t need to say it, Isaac would never be rough with Theo unless he asked for it, and even then, Isaac would probably find it hard to do so. “Of course.” Without needing any instructions, Theo turned around, hands holding himself up in a slightly bend over position. Isaac dropped his own pants and boxers, his noticeably larger erection raring to go. He crouched down and began spreading his own saliva around Theo’s small asshole. He knew Theo felt weird about this particular sensation, but he had to be thorough about it. The two had tried without before and very quickly found it hard to progress. “I have to ask… Why do you want to do it this way? Not in the mood for my mouth?” Isaac laughed light-heartedly, slowly fingering his friend.

Theo didn’t exactly want to reply at the given time, but he managed regardless. “I… I saw yours… It wasn’t getting any attention so… Y-Yeah…” He didn’t have a way with words, that was for sure, but Isaac appreciated the thought behind it. He didn’t want to hog the pleasure, but instead make sure Isaac was satisfied by the end of it too. It was Isaac’s fault Theo was erect in the first place, so he wouldn’t have been upset in just getting his friend off, but it made Isaac’s heart thump twice as hard knowing his best friend wanted him like this too.

The blond’s breathing faltered again as he felt Isaac’s fingers curl around his waist, holding his hips firmly. “Breathe in.” Isaac instructed, to which Theo followed without question. The tip of Isaac’s cock pressed firmly against Theo’s butt, slowly pressing further inside thanks to the prior fingering. Theo’s teeth clenched as Isaac moaned under his breath. “You’re… So tight…” He muttered, keeping the first thrust moving forward. He didn’t stop until he reached his base, his cute balls lightly tapping Theo’s body.

Theo didn’t hear him at all, his mind was so focused on the erection pushing deep inside his body. “S-So… So b… Big…” Theo cried out, his legs shaking like a newborn deer. Isaac almost worried he would collapse from this, but he seemed to be holding himself together.

Pulling back slowly, he felt the resistance in the opposite direction, almost as if Theo’s tight ass didn’t want his cock to leave. The grip he had on his friend’s waist tensed as he pulled further back until his hips swung back down. He was only going to move slowly at the moment, wanting to get Theo’s body used to this again.

Theo felt like his body was on fire. His heart was hammering, his head was hot, his cock wouldn’t stop throbbing, and he was cycling through every emotion he’d ever had on loop. His lips were quivering again, somewhat salivating even, as weak moans dribbled from his lips, most fizzling out before they could reach Isaac’s ears. He wouldn’t trade this messed up sensation for anything else in the world, however. This was the product of Isaac being inside him, pushing his hardened cock right along his prostate and making him feel weak and vulnerable. He wouldn’t want it to be anyone else. He couldn’t even fathom that possibility. Being with anyone else wasn’t something he’d ever truly thought about. This feeling; these sensations were because of Isaac and Isaac alone.

“M-More…!” Theo moaned in a girlish tone, his long hair moving up his back as his head dropped. Isaac couldn’t deny Theo such a request and began to speed up. Just as he did though, the heavy bathroom door creaked open. Instantly, Isaac began to slow down, almost to a completely halt. Theo must’ve not heard the door as began to vocalise his complaint in a panting, lustful tone. “D-Don’t stop, Is-”

Isaac reached forward, pressing his hand firmly against Theo’s lips. He was listening intently on the footsteps in the same room as them. If whoever it was looked beneath the stall, they’d be caught without a doubt, but it didn’t seem like the person was about to do that. He heard a stall open, one on the other side of the bathroom.

Theo, still in the dark about the situation, began gently nibbling on Isaac’s fingers playfully. It was getting to the point where even Isaac couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He was an adventurous boy after all, and the risk made things even more exciting.

His hips started up again, pushing his cock deep inside once more. As if a switch had been flipped when Isaac’s cock ran against Theo’s prostate, his nibbling changed into intense sucking. Each finger received separate attention, giving Isaac a pleasure he didn’t know existed. He almost wanted to beg Theo to keep going, but the boy a few stalls away would definitely hear him. Instead, he continued pleasuring Theo’s prostate with thrusts he hoped couldn’t be overheard.

Theo began moaning louder into Isaac’s fingers, the smaller cock throbbing like mad. Despite the somewhat muffled nature, it was still loud enough to be heard, that was for sure, but Isaac couldn’t find the desire to stop for any ‘silly’ reason like being overheard or caught. Instead, he just wanted to keep going and make Theo moan even louder.

“M...Mowah… Ishaack…” He slurred against his hand, saliva coating each finger generously. He clearly was unaware of the other presence, but a flush alerted him quickly. His timid blue eyes shot wide open, his head turning over his shoulder to look at Isaac. Instead of reacting in shock too, he noticed Isaac staying calm and continuing his lewd motions. It was about then that Theo realised Isaac knew the whole time and was trying to keep him silent. His face was already burning red, but this just made his face glow neon. His mind was so deep in the gutter, he let his true lewdness escape for a moment, thinking Isaac was doing the same. Theo’s embarrassment was through the roof, but more than that, the pleasure he was being assaulted with was overwhelming.

Despite the tap gushing water only a few metres away, Theo’s entire body was twitching, especially his cock. He knew he was about to climax soon, and Isaac could tell too. “You’re getting tighter…” Isaac whispered teasingly. He reached his hand down to Theo’s throbbing cock and whispered once more. “It’s so hot and about to burst…”

Theo couldn’t take much more of this. Not just the amazing sensations of a cock inside him, nor the playful words toying with his emotions, but also just Isaac being here, giving him all of this and more. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to feel all of this with him.

“I’m... I’m…” He couldn’t even finish his words, if he truly tried, he would’ve shouted it. Violent throbs from his small cock sent rope after rope of cum against the toilet. It was quite a lot for the boy at the time, but it lacked compared to what he’d seen Isaac do. It was less about the amount of cum for Theo though, instead it was the body-paralysing pleasure that ran its course throughout his being. His vocals would die off, as would any direct response to motions from Isaac. At this point, it seemed like he was just pounding a really tight hole. A really tight hole that was only half a minute away from making him orgasm too.

He sped up as soon as he heard the door open once again, the boy clearly leaving. The slapping of their skin grew louder, echoing in the room. He couldn’t stop himself now. His hands roamed briefly, feeling the squeezable ass of his friend, then moving his hands down his short back, fingertips brushing against some of his dirty blond hair.

“T-Theo…” He moaned whilst inhaling sharply. His balls pressed against Theo again as he pushed his entire length back inside as he came. Every throb sent waves throughout Theo’s body, making his cock drip a little more cum each time. He couldn’t tell how much he was cumming, but it felt like a new record for him. It almost seemed like it was never going to stop.

Both the boys remained still as they continued panting together, Isaac still emptying his balls into Theo’s ass. They felt ready to fall into a deep slumber, but they both had enough of a working brain to realise that wasn’t the best option right now. Pulling out, Isaac came one last shot on Theo’s cheeks before leaning against the stall door. As he stared at his friend bent over, cum on his ass and slowly dripping down, he smiled. That had to be one of the best sex the boys had ever had together.

Theo slowly stood up and Isaac quickly helped him clean up with toilet paper, as best they could anyway. They both were at a bit of a loss for words after all that, partly because they were trying to regain their usual breathing speeds first. Before long, Isaac grabbed Theo’s arm, pulling him closer. Just like earlier, his lips pressed firmly against his, and in turn, Theo’s lips made a perfect fit.

Neither of them wanted to pull away first, their lips connecting in awkward clashes for many passing minutes until Theo spoke up shyly. “Y-You know… If we keep this up… We’d have to go again…”

“Would that be a bad thing?” Isaac gave his signature grin towards the blond. His hands clutched Theo’s arm tighter.

Theo shook his head and smiled back, his face growing red once more. “N-No, I’d like that… But…”

“But…?” Isaac tilted his head.

“Well, when does lunch break finish?” You could hear a pin drop in the bathroom as the two young boys stared at each other. They didn’t know the time, but it was fairly likely lunch had finished quite some time ago. “You forgot about that, didn’t you?” Now it was Theo’s turn to grin. “Did you get too caught up…? D-Do I have that… Effect on you?”

Isaac lowered his head as he really did forget all about the fact they were still in school. “W-Well… Maybe a little, but at least I didn’t finish when someone else was in the room!” He called back, his lips smirking right back at him. Theo couldn’t dispute that, he even started sucking on Isaac’s fingers when things began getting more intense than usual. The two stood in silence again as they adjusted their uniforms. “How about we get back to class? We can always carry on after school… I-If you want?”

Theo averted his eyes, but shyly nodded back before following him out the bathroom.

The two nervously ran to class, noticing everyone was already seated and the teacher was preparing to hand out worksheets. “There you two are! We were beginning to get worried. Isaac can get into a little bit of mischief, but Theo is always punctual! Are you having a bad effect on him, Mister?” Their teacher immediately started ranting to the two of them, but before Theo could start to panic, Isaac stepped forward.

“Yeah, sorry… I fell asleep outside and Theo found me and woke me up. It’s weird though… I wasn’t even tired, but it sure was hot outside.” He lied through his teeth, and so convincingly too. Theo was amazed by this potentially dangerous talent.

Their teacher accepted that answer and worried it might’ve been heat stroke. Throughout the lesson, she checked up on Isaac to make sure he wasn’t feeling any worse, and unsurprisingly, he was perfectly fine throughout the whole lesson.

As the lesson came to a close, Theo’s heart thumped as Isaac appeared beside him. “So, are you coming over? My parents should be out at work for a while and I did get that new fighting game last weekend.” He leaned in closer, changing his vocal volume to a whisper. “Maybe we can make a little game out of it?” The boyish grin accompanying his voice is what sealed the deal for Theo, not just in coming over to play, but also in making his pants tighter once more. It’d be a few minutes before he could stand up from his desk.


End file.
